


Newspaper Mayhem

by Sweetsango



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsango/pseuds/Sweetsango
Summary: A newspaper and a picture. What is wrong with that?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: ZoTash prompts: jealousy + open sea





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should have writing for my other story instead writing the new one. But is is chalenge,so how could i miss that?  
> Prompt chalenge jealousy,open sea with novela plot

A string of obscenities could be heard from Vice Admiral's office. Tashigi sighed, it was tiring. Smoker san on high pressure these days. And the reason for that was the Headquarters on high alert, since everything that happened in Wano. Wano opened its border, follow up after Kaido has been defeated by Strawhats.

Tashigi sighed once again, this time she massaged her temple. Strawhats saved the day again. Defeated a Yonko to free residents of Wano was not an easy feat. Time like this that often made her thinking why Strawhats so different from other pirates. Sure, they've made chaos everywhere they go, but they also save people in need. Her sense of justice always blurry when it came to them.

A news coo dropped a newspaper out of nowhere, Tashigi pays it and it flew away.

When she opened the newspaper, a few papers came loose. It was Strawhats newest bounty poster. As expected, the World Government raised their bounty. But what picked her interest was Roronoa Zoro's poster. His bounty tripled, became one billion berri.

But what more interesting for her is the new picture. In it, Roronoa wear a costume like Kaidos's underling, i.e. without his usual shirt

'Oh, my..look at that chest' a voice she recognized well enough came from nowhere

'Do you think it is as hard as it looks?'

"No..no...no... Stop it..stop it.." she said to her inner devil's voice

'Come on, girl. Don't tell me you never think about that chest, we both know you do. I'm you after all' the voice said smugly.

Tashigi looking for her inner angel, to find it fainting with blood in her nose.

“I am doomed” she moaned.

Discreetly she saved the picture inside her jacket. It will be joining another 3 pictures from the same man in her cabin.

“Just for motivation to get stronger” she said to herself so long ago, but she knew she lied to herself when she saved another picture. That time she gave up pretended that she doesn't fall for him.

She read the headlines, news about Wano had spread wide, but the picture on the front page made her wondering how in the hell Morgan got it. In the picture, Wano resident celebrating their freedom. Smile on their faces. Suddenly, her heart stopped beating, her blood turned cold when she saw in the picture, there was Roronoa Zoro, looking cozy with a beautiful woman. She wore a beautiful kimono, pouring what looked like sake to him. Her eyes... God her eyes, she knew that eyes, because sometimes she looked it in the mirror. Full of adoration, the eyes of a woman who fell in love. And he smiled at her!!

'Get a grip, Tashigi' she said to herself

'He is not yours, he didn't have any obligation to you'

But still, it hurts. It hurts so much.

How about that kiss at Punk Hazard? When he grabbed her and kissed her? When he left her breathless, and giddy and tingling inside? Does he kiss that woman too as he kissed her?

'Hiyori' the article wrote her name. The daughter of the late daimyo, Oden Kozuki. And the highest oiran in Wano. Beautiful, elegant, noble, how could she compete with a woman like that?

And her tears fell freely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, i have this idea to have Tashigi's side and Zoro's side. But in the end of Tashigi, i already have more than 500 words, so i've cut it out and make it another part. Here we go.. Part 2 of jealousy+open sea+ telenovela prompts

"HOW COULD YOU GET BIGGER BOUNTY THAN MEEEE?

The peaceful but cheerful atmosphere of Thousand Sunny broken by Sanji's scream.

"Because I'm better than you, Curly Brow" Zoro didn't waste opportunities to mock him.

"What did you say, moss head?!"

"Oh, now you are deaf too? Pity"

"OH... I WILL BEAT YOU. YOU GREEN FREAK"

"Bring it on, pervert cook"

And just like that, their bickering continued, until Franky put a stop in it.

"If you break the ship, I'll throw you to the sea myself so you can continue your fight elsewhere."

"Thanks, Franky" Nami sighed and looking at the bounty's paper again. After Wano, their bounty skyrocketed. It was not unexpected given their current situation. It is nice to have so many zeros in your bounty poster, but it also means there will be many dangerous people hunt them down.

She opened the newspaper, scanned its content to found important news that would be useful in the future.

In the middle of news scanning, she found an article that made her smile widely.

"Hey look! It is the children! They found their parents," Nami shouted to the other crews.

Soon, all of them gathering around her to see the news.

"They found their parents. To celebrate it, the navy gave them a farewell party. "

They saw the children smile and laugh with adults they've assumed their parents. G5 is playing around them, looks like they are singing and dancing.

"Glad to know they are okay" Chopper smile widely.

"They will be home. It is suupeeerr" Franky did his pose with tears running down his face.

When everyone chattering, Zoro looked at the newspaper, he looked at the picture in question and began his search for one navy captain. 

'There she goes' he said in his mind when he saw a telltale of a familiar woman with glasses in the corner of the picture.

'Wait a minute... what the hell is she doing? '

"Usopp.. let me use your loupe! "

"Why do you need it, Zoro" 

"Just give it to me" He took the loupe from Usopp's hand and proceeded to the nest. Newspaper and loupe in hand.

"Weird" grumbled Ussop. But weird and strange is a word he associated with all Strawhats crew a long time ago.

Meanwhile, Zoro reopened the same page and started to use the loupe on the newspaper. And no, his eye didn't deceive him, even if he only has one. There, on the corner of the picture, was Captain Tashigi of the marine, in another man 's embrace.

"SHITT!!" He threw the newspaper and started pacing around the room.

'How could she do that? ' He asked himself

Okay, he never claimed or has any relationship with her, but it doesn't mean he didn't feel rage consumed him. Fast and struck him in the core, it made his blood boiled, and an urge to kill someone, namely the nameless guy in the picture.

He knew he didn't say anything regarding his action in Punk Hazard. But he didn't go kissing around any woman he met. No, she is special, and not because of her similarities with his late best friend.

Along the way, he fell for her, and he knew it. He thought she would felt the same way, judging by the way she kissed him back. And now... that picture ruined everything.

"Just wait," he said, "I'll make sure you didn't fail to interpret my intention, woman."


End file.
